


I need you

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Long oneshots (mix) [12]
Category: Marvel, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crush, F/M, Making Out, Parties, Thor: Ragnarok, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Loki and Y/n found their way together after getting dumped in the mounds of garbage that surround the city of Sakaar and Y/n saves his life. Slowly they make their way closer and closer to the Grandmaster's 'castle' in the middle of the city, and Loki gains his favour. However, the Grandmaster seems to enjoy causing just a little bit of chaos and decided to give Y/n multiple aphrodisiac drinks throughout a party she and Loki were invited to in a way to strip away her inhibitions and her desire for Loki.But Loki may be the god of mischeif, but he was still a courteous one. He wouldn't take advantage of her.





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was suggested by the user with the name of 'sophie', so hopefully she will see it and like it. Hope it meets your expectations :)

Prompt: what if you did an imagine where Loki x Reader are stuck on Sakaar and end up at one of the grandmaster’s parties and reader tries to get drunk but ends up drinking a super strong aphrodisiac drink or something and ends up doing something smexy with Loki.

 

“Ah, Loki, Y/n! It seems like you finally made it!” the grandmaster beamed as he hurried over to Loki and myself, the men and women attending the event that he was hosting moving out of his way. He liked to host parties which is something that Loki and I had both figured out after I saved him from a group of scavengers that ran the garbage dumps that surrounded the actual city of Sakaar after he landed after falling through a portal. I had only been there two days myself and I had managed to fight off two scavengers and ironically I scavenged their own gear to stay alive. We agreed to work together (I think he must have felt some sort of debt) and we somehow managed to find our way to the inner city of Sakaar, and I managed to secure some new clothes for both of us by a load of money that I had stolen from some rich guy with – interesting – fashion senses. After a week of living in doorways and alleys, Loki had disappeared one day and come back the next day, dressed in new clothes and talking about making his way into the building at the centre of Sakaar where he met the grandmaster and somehow got in his favour. So, he brought me with him and introduced me to the grandmaster. The grandmaster was eccentric and leered at me just as he leered at Loki and I could only imagine how Loki had gotten in his favour.

“Grandmaster, it is an honour to be invited” Loki says graciously and I nod in agreement.

“Indeed, it truly is an honour” I parrot as I move with Loki after the Grandmaster who leads us into to middle of the room where his bulky woman guard with the orange headed sceptre was watching everyone that interacted with the grandmaster.

“Please, sit, sit” the grandmaster grins when he suddenly claps his hands and the lights dim and different lights start to pulse in soothing shades of blues, purples and reds that made the room and party goers resemble a night club and five or six girls clad in tight, short dresses that showed off their cleavage waltzed over with trays filled of glasses with various liquids that were all interesting and alluring in their own way; some were fizzing while others were smoothly changing colour.

I couldn’t help but eye the pale expanses of skin that the women showed and when I glanced at Loki, I saw that he was eyeing the women as well, along with the few male waiters that were wandering around the party as well. I figured that he must be bisexual, and I couldn’t judge him because I was bisexual too.

I felt the grandmaster’s gaze on me as he waved forward a waitress with an exceptionally low neckline on her dress and a tray of drinks. Smiling brightly, the woman stops in front of me and bends over at the waist to offer me a drink, exposing her cleavage which my eyes glance down to before they flick back up to her face, a blush creeping across my cheeks. Loki snickers at me and I elbow him in the ribs.

“Y/n, please, take a drink” the grandmaster urges and the woman in front of me smiles as she seems to specifically pick a glass out and hands it to me. I carefully take it and glance at Loki who subtly gestures for me to drink it. Over the weeks we have been with the grandmaster, we both knew that he was volatile and his ‘favour’ was brittle and we could be on shaky ground. So, I raised the drink to my lips and drank from it.

The moment the liquid trickled down my throat I felt its warmth and my eyes widened slightly as I look back down into the glass before glancing at the grandmaster who was grinning.

“Good, isn’t it? Specially made for you and any other guests that I like”

“Well, it’s good night to get drunk with friends” I smile and the grandmaster smirks as his gaze flicks between me and Loki.

“Of course. Please, have another”

 

…………………………..

 

After four glasses of the drink that the waitress kept offering me – and I kept accepting them – I could feel the buzz that lingered under my skin getting stronger and stronger, spreading to all parts of my body and gathering in my stomach and groin, twisting and tightening into an urgent feeling of want. And that want was directed at the dark haired, pale man that was standing right next to me, laughing at something a random man that had come up to him had said. Our arms were brushing every time he moved and even though the touch had a barrier of clothes, I could still feel it burning pleasantly.

“Y/n, darling, are you feeling alright?” I blink and I turn my head to see Loki watching me curiously and slightly worried. “Your cheeks are quite flushed and your breathing is getting too fast to be normal”

“Mm, Loki” I murmur, his voice somehow feeling like it was soothing the itch under my skin. Loki’s eyes widened and he quickly excuses himself and grabs my arm, guiding me away from the main area of the party and towards a dimly lit niche hidden behind a bookcase.

“Y/n, darling, what is wrong with you?”

“Loki – I don’t know what’s wrong with me but I feel so hot!” I hiss as I push forward and press my hand to Loki’s chest as I shove him back against the wall and press close to him, letting out an involuntary whimper when he rests his hands on my waist.

“Y/n, how many drinks did you drink?” Loki asks quickly as he lowers his head to lock eyes with me, and I shake my head as I try to clear what felt like a fog inside my mind.

“I don’t know – four?” I murmur as I press closer to Loki, relishing in the contact.

“Darling, did the liquid change colour? Did it taste like nothing specific but everything good?”

I nod breathlessly and just as his eyes widen in realisation I dove forward and press my lips to his. I feel him freeze but after a moment he kisses back before pulling back after a few seconds and cupping my face.

“Y/n, you need to know that you’ve been drinking multiple glasses of a strong aphrodisiac. The grandmaster must have wanted to mess with you for his sick entertainment” Loki’s face twisted in anger and annoyance, but it was quickly wiped off his face when I lunged forward and kissed him again. He groaned into my mouth but pulled back again, his eyes full of worry.

“Darling, this really is wonderful but I can’t take advantage of you like this” Loki pushed me back slightly and held me at arms-length, using one hand to brush over my right cheekbone and across my bottom lip.

“Loki, please – my skin is buzzing with need” I plead but he just presses a kiss to my forehead and wraps his arms around me in a warm hug and I groan quietly at the contact.

“I can’t give you what you want – need – right now because it is taking advantage of you. The grandmaster has plied you with drugs and you are not in your right mind right now. Come on, let’s get you out of here”

And with that, Loki quickly guides me out of the large room, neither of us noticing the grandmaster watching us as we left.

 

………………………..

 

Loki knew that he liked Y/n, fancied her and is definitely attracted to her. But he knew that if he took advantage of her, he would regret it – Odin and Freya taught him better, even though they were not his real parents, and he could just imagine the sad, disappointed puppy dog look that his pathetic, annoying golden-haired brother (step-brother) Thor would give him if he did such a thing to a kind maiden like Y/n - . So that’s why he got Y/n away from that damn party and away from the watchful gaze of the Grandmaster and his heavy-set woman lackey that constantly showed her disdain for him and the Asgardian/Valkeryie mercenary.

Now Y/n was clinging to Loki as he guided her down maze-like corridors till they got to their quarters, two rooms that were right next to each other but Loki decided to take Y/n to his room. If the aphrodisiacs that the Grandmaster had subtly plied her with made her desire him, then perhaps his scent and general nearness might help keep her calm.

“Come on, darling, let’s get you settled” Loki murmured as he closed the door behind them and guided Y/n to the large, 4-poster bed, the emerald green duvet matching the green interior of the room – the Grandmaster noticed Loki’s liking of the colour green -.

“Loki, need you so bad – please” Y/n murmurs as she twists around and nuzzles at Loki’s neck, arms wrapping around him.

“Darling girl, I can’t give you what you want right now, but I can if you still want it when the aphrodisiacs wear off”

“I’m burning, Loki. And, I – “ Y/n faltered and a natural blush spread across her cheeks as she pushed back slightly from him and looked down at the ground. “Oh God, I’m horny. I’m really horny and attracted to you”

Loki chuckled when she blushed but placed his hands on her shoulders and sat her down on the edge of the bed where she looked up at him with doe eyes through her eyelashes, tongue flicking out to wet her lips which made Loki gulp.

“You need to rest, Y/n, get the drugs out of your system then we can do anything you want”  
“Promise” Y/n whispered and Loki crouched in front of her, a fond smile on his face as he nodded.

“Promise”


End file.
